1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of mounting brackets, and more particularly to the field of mounting brackets for use in securing solar panels in roof-top applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roof mounted solar panels are used to convert solar energy to electrical power or to generate hot water. These devices have been utilized in these applications for many years. A typical solar panel installation is comprised of a roof mounted grid system employing one of many various types of structural products including strut, angle iron and wood. The grid may be anchored to structural elements of the building or it may be mounted to the roof surface. Solar panels are attached to these grid systems through various hardware devices, frequently without regard for engineered wind or snow loading requirements. The roofs may be flat or pitched, using rafter, truss or purlin supports, and may be finished with built-up multi-ply, membrane, steel, fiberglass shingle or other roof surface treatments.
With the recent emphasis placed upon alternative energy sources, there is a need for a universal mounting bracket for use with all the aforementioned various construction methods and finishing treatments. Such a universal bracket should be engineered to provide known load bearing capacities, should be easily installable and should provide a fastening method for quick and easy attachment of solar grids. The bracket should be capable of integration into various grid design and product alternatives.